


That Where I'm There

by Asinarc



Series: That where I am there you may also be [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Keith just because I don’t like high drugged people being fucked, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rough Oral Sex, Sex In A Cave, on a foreign plant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 他们在一个陌生星球，Lance出了点问题，Keith找到了他。Lance/Keith PWP





	1. Chapter 1

他脑子里浑浑噩噩，什么也没有，就知道向那个方向爬。有什么拦住他，他伸出手，既想阻拦，又想拉近。他能模糊地感到有个身影，蹲在他的旁边。

有人抓住他乱挥的手。

他过了片刻以后才意识到那是手。那只手摸他的额角，他不自觉地凑近。他闻见一个熟悉的味道，像手掌的冰凉温度一样令人心安，让他长长呼出一口气，带着鼻音哼哼出声。

“Lance？”

那个人叫他的名字。Lance知道那是他的名字。他喜欢这个音节从对方口中发出的语调，可能是他一向喜欢，而不仅限于此时此刻。

“Lance，你还好吗？”

我还好。他心想，他好像说出口了但好像又没有。他能感觉到对方稍微撤开身子，Lance又凑过去。那只手缩开了，Lance迫切地想让他回来。

他只抓住空气。

但对方反倒握住他的手，Lance得以把自己的手指嵌进去，攥得死紧。他不能呼吸，头晕目眩。他听见对方对自己说“坚持住”，好像这不是一直以来他就在做的事一样。

“我找到他了。”对方说。

但说话对象并不是他，声音比起刚才稍微遥远。Lance想说，我就在这儿呢，但喉咙只发出干渴的呜咽。

那边传来断断续续的对话。Lance不想听，他只想打断。他顺着声音的方向又重新嗅到那个气息。呼吸突然很近，非常近，喷在他的嘴唇上，声音戛然而止，Lance几乎要为自己满意。

对方猛地后退，Lance结结实实地摔在地上。他发出呼痛的嘶声，在短暂的清醒中感到对方赶忙过来将他扶起。 “等等……”他听见结结巴巴的通话，“这里有点……”那个声音说，“……问题。”

Lance的脑子只能抓住最后一个词。问题。他想，他确实总是一个问题。

有一瞬间的安静，然后那个温度又回来了，Lance把头靠在他的脖子上，他模模糊糊意识到盔甲的边缘挡住了气味。他深深吸气，想嗅到什么。“你不是。”他听见对方这样说道，这一次的声音坚定且清晰。Lance怀疑自己是不是把话说出了口。

对方的语气有些过于柔和了。他说：“我来带你回去。”

可Lance不想回去。他只想留在这里，永远留在这里。他的嘴唇贴在离他最近的一块皮肤上，对方发了一阵抖，似乎想给他推开。

“……Lance。”对方说，“醒醒。”

“拜托。”Lance说，对方的耳朵贴着他的脸颊。他只想请求，出口几乎变成哀鸣。“……Keith。”

这个名字就在他的嘴边，他张口就能溜出来。太熟悉了，声音和味道，还有这个拥抱。

他不熟悉。

 “Keith。”他重复道。对方的身体僵直在那里，不动了。

Lance开始笑。

他能够给Keith下命令。

他开始笑，笑声像缺氧的鸽子。他的嘴唇还贴在Keith的耳后，笑容让他露出牙齿，衔起一小片皮肤。

“Lance！”

Keith喝道，与他拉开距离。Lance晃动几下，几乎要跌倒。他抬起头，Keith站在不远处瞪着他，眼睛里情绪太多，Lance没有力气去解读。

他扶着墙壁勉强站住，膝盖发软。他努力不让自己跪在地上，大脑为数不多的清醒部分教育他注意尊严，在Keith面前特为尤甚。记忆里的图景变成魔鬼的索索低语。Keith轻而易举就抽身离开，这永远不会是Lance擅长的事。

他在噩梦里是反复的背影，他向前迈出一步，他伸出手。他并不承认这是他害怕的事，也不想承认他有害怕的事，就好像没有人不知道Lance McClain是个胆小鬼。Lance迈出一步，Lance伸出手。他从来没能挽回过。他从来没有开口说过——

“别走。”这次他说。

Keith的瞳孔扩得更大。

“什……”Keith开口，但Lance打断他。

“别走。”Lance说。他太沮丧了，他无法挽留任何事。在另一个场合，他脱口而出的是——“你离开了就不要回来”。他空余的另一只手撑着膝盖，不让自己滑下去。“不要离开Voltron。”他说，“我们需要你。”他的声音咕哝在嗓子里，他不确定Keith能不能听得到，“我……需要你。”

Keith过了一会儿才回答。

 “我不会离开。”他说。

他重新上前两步，缩近了两个人之间的距离。Lance在他的支撑下直起身。他的头刚好搭上对方的肩膀，手抓着Keith的双臂，用上他能使出来的所有力气，像溺水者紧抓一块浮木。

Keith在沙漠长大。Keith不知道不要去救溺水的人。

“我们要……我们要离开这里。”他说，因为不可抗力的打断而磕磕绊绊，“我们一起，Lanc——”

Lance的亲吻落在他的嘴角，他的声音终于戛然而止，让Lance能够顺利地吻上他的嘴唇，吞下其余的声音。就好像Keith是猪笼草，Lance是只小虫子，误落于此，在边缘打滑，不可避免地掉入深处。他会死在里面。他听见Keith的闷哼，他用双手捧住Keith的后脑，阻拦对方挣脱。

Keith没有挣脱。他扯着Lance的脖子把他拉近，反倒像要把他勒死了。作战服硬邦邦地抵着他的像壳挡在外面。你吃过牡蛎吗。他有很久一段时间没有吃过了。海里新鲜的，捞上来的牡蛎。撬开它的壳，牙齿轻咬边缘，用舌头卷它的裙边和蚝肉，吸进嘴里，汁水缠你的口腔。

如果需要呼吸他才会松开，但呼吸只有一刹。呼吸不够，他还想要别的。他突然被迫分开，Keith的手肘抵着他的胸口。他看起来和自己一样头晕目眩。

“停下！”他厉声说，像被劈过一样嘶哑。

Lance才不会听从他的命令，更何况是现在。他终于抓到了对方，像脖子套上绞索的死刑犯突然踩上踏板。他的感官里只有这个，被放大到无穷亿，饿了三天的人咬下第一口苹果。

“Keeeeiiiith———”他拖长音，名字末尾变成气声。回来，他想说。别走，他想说。所有的话在他舌头上打转，最后又变回他的名字。“……Keiiiith，帮我。”

有一瞬间，Keith只是盯着他。

他张开嘴，但是却避开Lance的亲吻。Lance的嘴唇贴在他的下颌上，不甘心地滑开，咬他的耳垂。Keith的手卒然抓住他的肩膀，Lance知道他捏的有多用力。但他没感到疼，随后才意识到是作战服的作用。他猛地抽身回来，Keith像松了一口气，手在身侧握成拳。

“我要……”他也会卡壳？“我带你回城堡……我要帮你……”

Lance没听那么多。

他摸索着去找作战服的开口，在Keith能够阻止甚至反应过来之前，黑色的紧身衣直接暴露在陌生星球的大气里。他跌跌撞撞脱下作战服，被Keith钳住手腕。

“你疯了——”他的怒斥像尖叫，像恐慌噎在食道，Lance游刃有余地想起邻居家的猫。Lance试图轻哼着安抚他。

“不会有事的。”他说，“没事。”

他像对自己说。

失去作战服的保护，山洞里的风赤裸裸掠过Lance脊背，他猛地打了一个激灵。气温远远不到造成伤害的程度，只能让他回光返照般稍微清醒。

“Lance？”Keith小心翼翼地试探。

他的理智像没被踩灭的烟头，虚弱地发着光。他的手不再抓着Keith了，去抓洞穴干燥的岩壁，五指几乎印出凹痕。他不能抓着Keith了，理智对他说。Lance说：“别过来。”

他试图后退，Keith却靠近。

“别过来！”Lance说，像嘶嘶的蛇，“我不能……”

“你要我帮你。”Keith说，没让他把话说完。他站在Lance面前一臂的距离，表情捉摸不定。Lance能看到他的眼睛，在黑暗中更深，“我要怎么帮你？”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

这个Lance，在清醒边缘岌岌可危的Lance，想要冲他大吼，赶走，列出一张逻辑通顺的取巧表格，十万个好理由。

他们瞪着彼此，没有什么信号。

下一秒，Lance死死扣住他的手腕，十万个好理由抛在脑后，连同奄奄一息的理智被踩灭在脚下。他的脑子像白矮星爆炸，极亮的光，能吞没一切。眼睛变成摆设，鼻子却能闻见味道。他颌紧牙关，像最原始的方式，咬住猎物的喉咙。他尝到血味，于是换了舌头。他去摸索对方作战服的节点，才发现扣住他小臂的是已经裸露的手指。

对方发出吃痛的哼声，Lance骤然回过神。

抱歉！他在心里大声想，声带却没跟上他的思维。他喃喃，说出口的只有两个清音，在他唇齿之间的缝隙里嗫嚅。Lance的指甲陷进对方线条分明的背，掐在后腰。他们不知道什么时候调换的位置。Keith的后背紧贴着岩壁，一只手扒着Lance的头发。Lance在对方握住自己阴茎时发出丢脸的惊叫。

Keith的手法毫无技巧。Lance无从分辨这是因为生涩还是例行公事。他的额头抵着Keith的肩，汗津津的，滑得靠不住。他的身体往Keith的手心拱，却没法射出来，像是有什么东西挡在他高潮的边缘，变成跳不下去的悬崖。他气喘吁吁，阴茎胀痛，发出挫败的低吼。Keith凑过来亲吻他，鼻子撞在一起。

Lance咬对方的下唇，又咬他的下巴，留下来的不像亲昵，像处心积虑。他的嘴唇停在对方的锁骨上，没有征求许可。Keith扯他的头发，勃起的阴茎被困在内裤里，他的手指划过边缘。Keith急急抽气的声音，像金属制成的锋利芯片，插进Lance的后脑。

Keith的后脑撞上墙，Lance吮吸他的颈侧。他的手动得很快，比Keith的动作要灵活得多。Keith从鼻腔里发出呻吟，他的嘴唇能感受到他的脉搏，跳得飞快。他仰头时的头发下端蹭在Lance的额头上。高潮时射在Lance的手心。

Lance的手指上挂着精液。Keith还在喘息，Lance没有给他时间调整。他向后伸，探进对方的股沟。后穴干涩得进不去食指的第二个关节。对方绷得像一张弓，僵硬得像一块石头。石头剧烈地发着抖，Lance的第一根手指干巴巴地进到底，已经塞进去第二个。

Lance的阴茎抵着穴口，上面和里面草草地涂着刚刚的精液。过于干涩，像套上小一号还新洗的牛仔裤。Keith始终用力掐、握着Lance的肩膀，双手都是冰凉的汗。Lance的脸贴在对方的身体上，仍能感觉到颤抖，不知道是因为疼痛还是寒冷。他自己的阴茎被夹得生疼，进退两难。

“拜托。”他哼哼，半梦半醒地把吻烙上对方的肩。

他又挺进去几寸，试探性地浅浅抽插，渗出的前液稍微起到润滑的作用，比刚才顺利得多。他的半根阴茎进入对方的身体。Keith的呼吸粗重得像开了50级训练难度。他没有再吭声。

Lance的鼻子拱在对方脖子上梗起的筋，听见Keith艰难地吞咽口水。他的身体很沉，现在挂在Lance身上，Lance几乎撑不住。他也许把对方朝墙上推得太用力，才后知后觉感到他的畏缩。

Keith的重量大约大半都压在Lance的身上。他的阴茎进得更深，想知道为什么会感觉不对，刮擦时有快感同时也疼得皱眉。Keith在他每次挺身时攀得更紧，反而给他带来微妙的满足。他放得更慢。这样似乎能减轻疼痛，快感被放大，在摩擦中渐渐进出自如。Keith的头发湿透了，贴在他自己的脸上，汗滴上Lance的肩。

Lance刹住动作。他把对方翻过身，从背后挺入，胸口贴着对方突起的肩胛骨。换个时候，他也许会好奇为什么Keith会这么顺从。但现在他加快频率，快感攀上顶峰，占据他的全部大脑。归根结底还是对方占据他的全部大脑。他舔对方低头时鼓出的脊椎，一节一节。

Keith可能说了什么，可能在咒骂。Lance很清楚自己说了不成句的单个词语，但他不知道自己想说什么。他锁着Keith的一条胳膊，像模拟对战中把他摁在作战室的地板上，就已经能让他毫无缘由地勃起。

他操得粗暴、野蛮。无从描述的情绪涌上来，淹没，溺水。他不能呼吸，也失去动力。水面在他视线之上，却好像永远够不到。Keith甚至没有试图挣扎，只在Lance顶撞时发出藏不住的闷哼。比如现在。Lance操得更重，扣住Keith嵌进岩壁的手。他死死咬住Keith的后颈，在最深处狠狠高潮，像制作一个标本，把他钉在这里。

_……如果他可以的话。_

他的身子软绵绵的，像被抽干力气。他的额头撞上Keith的肩膀。狼狈、愧疚、混乱，仍然想让时间凝固。

这是他坠入黑暗以前的最后一个念头。

 

END


End file.
